Put a Ring On It
by CatrinaSL
Summary: A small collection of oneshots on what happens to Haruhi after she catches the bouquet at Nekozawa's wedding reception.
1. Put a Ring On It

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor any hit songs made popular by former member(s) of Destiny's Child.

* * *

The years after high school are populated with weddings. The Host Club members all attended the weddings of their friends. The first was Kasonoda's, a formal, traditional Japanese affair. The second was Renge's, an otaku event to which every guest wore cosplay. The third, ominously, was Nekozawa's. Haruhi enjoyed a completely normal wedding ceremony with her fellow Host Club members, dancing, eating cake, and drinking punch. Then came the bouncing bass of a Beyoncé hit.

"Come on out, all you single ladies!" came the DJ's voice. The brand new Mrs. Nekozawa was standing next to him on the dance floor, grinning and clutching a smaller version of her bouquet. There was a rush of female guests toward the spot.

Haruhi, still getting her breath back from a recent overly energetic swing dance with Tamaki, was sipping some water. But of course, instantly all six of her friends were urging her to join the other women. A couple of them advised her to go with a look, some tried to convince her it would be fun, and others attempted to bodily force her to get out there.

She was used to withstanding opposition when she would rather have had her own way, and was resisting tolerably well when the bride's voice was lifted over the crowd: "Fujioka-chan! Come and join us! I'm about to toss my bouquet!"

Haruhi sighed. There was no way she could deny a request from the queen of the evening. She put on one of her well-used Host smiles and joined the other single ladies on the dance floor.

She was never sure how it happened. One minute, Nekozawa was spinning his new wife around. The next, the flowers were high in the air, their tips brushing the ceiling. And finally, they were in Haruhi's arms.

"Congratulations!" Nekozawa purred, as his wife pulled Haruhi and her floral arrangement aside for a photo-op.

"You know the old wives' tale: whoever catches the bouquet at a wedding will be the next to get married!" his lovely bride gushed, squeezing Haruhi's shoulders.

Haruhi laughed and wished them well, thanking them for a memorable evening.

* * *

**Author's Note (June 28, 2014):** This collection is dedicated to Stella, my awesome and supportive (and did I mention awesome?) writing partner. I work for a DJ company, and every Saturday from April to October, I'm at a wedding. One night after work, inspiration struck for this. Stella was with me every step of the way on it, and it wouldn't have been completed without her! Thank you, Stella!

The following oneshots are not connected to one another in any way, but all of them use this chapter as a beginning.


	2. Romantic Daydreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, nor would I ever use skywriting to propose to someone.

* * *

The idea wasn't a new one. It wasn't like he'd been inspired to ask Haruhi to marry him when she caught the bouquet that night. He'd been planning it for weeks. Months, really. What to say, where to say it, and how he might make it more romantic were all questions he'd considered.

But as they walked down the sidewalk after leaving Nekozawa's wedding celebration, he reflected that there wasn't anything to wait for, or a more romantic setting than right now. They were walking down a quiet street, arm in arm, admiring the stars and the lovely night. As they reached the car, she walked a little ahead of him, so he took the chance to grab the box out of his pocket and extract the ring.

Then he froze.

"Tamaki?"

He was going to do it. He was going to ask Haruhi to marry him. She'd say yes, and they'd be husband and wife and have adorable children with his charm and her features.

"Tamaki, what are you just standing there for?"

He looked at her. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. She'd arrive home before him, make dinner, and wait for him to come home from work, and when he walked in the door, she'd still be wearing the apron she wore to cook, and she'd have a bit of flour smudged on one cheek, and she'd say, 'welcome home, honey!'

"Tamaki, I'm getting cold."

Her cheeks were pink. She would blush when they kissed at their wedding, and their friends and family would be there, cheering happily to wish them well. She would wear a white dress, and he'd have a black suit and bow tie. She would tie his ties for him after they got married. That was something that wives did for their husbands.

"Tamaki!"

Suddenly Haruhi was right in front of him, grabbing his hand, the one that held the ring. "What is wrong with you? Can we get in the car now? It's cold out here, and Kaoru refused to give me a jacket to go with this dress!"

He opened his fist. The ring lay on his palm, sparkling in the starlight.

"Haruhi, will you-" he began, then stopped, choked with emotion. "Marry me?"

"What?" she said, still annoyed that he hadn't unlocked the car. She looked at his hand, saw the ring, and glared at him. "Is this all? You bought me jewelry again?"

"No, I…" Everything was going wrong. It wasn't romantic. She was cold and wanted to go home. Besides, he hadn't arranged for the violinist to start playing a romantic song as soon as she said yes.

Oh well. It didn't have to be perfect. Just as long as she was.

He took her hand in his. "Haruhi, I love you," he said. An impatient look crossed her face, but it turned to surprise as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

If Haruhi was deficient in hugs and kisses after her acceptance, it was not because she was not overwhelmed with the moment, but because she was expecting at every second to be bombarded with fireworks or skywriting.

* * *

Author's Note (June 28, 2014): Stella would like to add that Haruhi totally woke up the next morning and saw "SHE SAID YES" written in the sky above her window. She merely rolled her eyes and went to make breakfast.

If you would like to thank Stella for being completely awesome, go read and enjoy some of her work (she's StellaMalodi, by the way) or check out our co-authored story (if you haven't already), The Unbroken Vase!


	3. Let's Be Someday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, nor do I know exactly how Mori takes his tea. But I wouldn't mind.

* * *

It was Saturday.

Morinozuka Takashi was sitting at the table in the living room of the Fujioka household as usual, only on this particular day he was _not_ studying his Property Law. This afternoon he preferred Botany.

He stared at the vase of flowers in front of him.

"Do you know the old saying?" he asked his hostess as she bustled around in the kitchen, making tea.

"Saying?" she echoed.

"'The one who catches the bouquet at a wedding will be the next to be married.'"

She laughed. "Yes, the beautiful bride reminded me just after I caught it."

He was silent as she served the tea, adding milk to his without having to ask. She cracked her textbook with a groan and settled down in front of it with a sigh, wishing she hadn't put her least favorite subject off until her standing study appointment with Mori-sempai. Though she had convinced herself that she could appeal to his experience in the subject should she run into anything she didn't understand, she found now that he was here that she'd rather have been working on something that came easier to her so that she would have more time to just chat with him.

After about five minutes of slogging through the first paragraph of her assigned reading, Mori spoke again.

"Would you like to be?" he asked.

She blinked up at him. "Be… what?"

His eyes went from the flowers on the table between them to the window and back to Haruhi. "Married," he replied.

"Oh, uh…" she mumbled, a little surprised. "I guess I've never really thought seriously about it before. I… I suppose I would. Someday."

She was met with silence from the other side of the table, so she turned back to her textbook.

A longer interval of quiet passed before he spoke again.

"Haruhi."

"Hm?"

"Let's get married."

It wouldn't have taken much to distract Haruhi from studying, but she had never expected him to say something like _that_.

She found her voice when he reached across the table and took her hand. "Mori-sempai, I didn't know that you felt that way about me..."

He smiled, as if to say, "of course I do."

"I… don't know what to say," she said, a blush covering her face.

"Maybe someday you'll know," he replied, kissing her hand. "Until then, I'll be here."

* * *

**Author's Note (7.5.14):** Thank you for reading and enjoying! Just as a reminder, this oneshot is designed to come after the first little chapter in this collection, and not after Tamaki's chapter (it'd be pretty shabby of Mori to propose to Haruhi after she'd gotten engaged to Tamaki)!


	4. Pocketful of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, but I do occasionally get the giggles.

* * *

Haruhi rarely got the giggles, but when she did, it was difficult to get her to stop. She'd started during the garter toss, when the fight for the coveted object resulted in a dogpile of former hosts and Nekozawa friends and extended family. It was apparently hilarious to her that her boyfriend of three and a half years emerged victorious, and his subsequent flipping and tossing the garter in order to enrage Tamaki, in addition to his attempts to stretch it out large enough to wear it on his head like the necktie of a tipsy businessman only amused her further.

Her mirth was extended enough that Kyoya, raising his eyebrow and speaking in a low voice to Kaoru, asked, "has she had a bit too much champagne?" The twin passed this sage observation on to his brother, who deemed it necessary to end the evening before she was exposed to more of the same conjecture from others.

She calmed herself, with difficulty, to say goodnight and congratulations to Nekozawa and his bride, but only burst out again as soon as they were outside.

The two of them laughed together all the way home, and as they were headed up the stairs to her apartment, Haruhi, as she often did, reached into Hikaru's jacket pocket for her keys. The habit was formed after first three times she'd left the expensive clutch that matched her dress on various restaurant tables. These incidents caused him to stop insisting that she carry one and led to his tendency to keep her important things in his own pockets so they wouldn't get lost.

"Seriously, if you'd seen the look on Kyoya's face when Tamaki accidentally elbowed him in the gut, you'd still be laughing too," Haruhi giggled, as she fished around for her keys.

Suddenly Hikaru jerked away from her. "Get out of there!" he insisted, as they reached her door.

"Are we going to stand out here all night?" she asked, withdrawing her hand.

"No," he said, searching in his pocket for what she needed.

"Why won't you let me get them? You've never minded me grabbing them out of there before."

"Because," he answered stubbornly as he unlocked the door.

As soon as they'd gotten inside, hung up their coats and taken off their shoes, Hikaru tossed Haruhi's keys in the bowl in the kitchen and went to find something to put the flowers in. When he joined her in the main room, he found her sitting at the table. "W-where did you find that?" he stuttered, when he saw what she was wearing on her left hand.

"In your pocket!" she declared. "How could you just leave it in there with my keys?" she asked, inspecting it for damage. "You could have knocked one of the stones loose."

"Haruhi," Hikaru protested. "I was… sort of saving that for a special occasion."

"Like what?" she asked, "my birthday?"

"Well, no…" he admitted. "But I was thinking about the best time to- "

"Did you have any plans to give it to me any time soon?"

"I guess not."

"I think it's safer on my finger, then," she decided.

"But, Haruhi," he said, setting the vase down and arranging the flowers in it. "It's sort of… an engagement ring."

"I know," she responded.

Hikaru frowned. "So… are you just keeping it safe until I ask you to marry me, or are we engaged?"

"That depends," she said, smiling. "Was that a proposal?"

* * *

**Author's Note (July 12, 2014):** Again, this oneshot is not connected to the previous two, but comes right after the first chapter.

(Also, I totally stole the "ring in the pocket with keys" thing from my hilarious husband, who stashed my engagement ring in his pocket the night he proposed to me.)


	5. Flavor of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, but I do love it when couples have tons of different kinds of cake at their reception (the best one was the tiny chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter frosting, garnished with a tiny peanut butter cup, which were sitting next to the lime cupcakes with margarita frosting, garnished with salt and a tiny slice of lime).

* * *

Haruhi walked down the darkened sidewalk, wearing her boyfriend's suit jacket over the adorable dress the twins had designed for her just for the occasion. She had the bouquet she had caught in one hand while the other was held by the man she loved.

"Hey, Haru-chan, what kind of cake do you think we should have at our wedding?" he asked.

Haruhi laughed. "Every kind, of course!"

He was quiet for a moment, and a few minutes later, he tugged on her hand. She tilted his direction, pulled off balance a little in the low heels she still wasn't used to wearing. When she righted herself, she found Mitsukuni kneeling at her feet.

"Does that mean you will, Haru-chan? Will you marry me?"

A blush of surprise appeared on Haruhi's face, and she opened her mouth to laugh, assuming that he was joking. But he reached up into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and revealed a small box. She'd wondered what had been bouncing against her hip as they walked, and when he opened it to appeal to her with the most beautifully simple and elegant piece of jewelry that she'd ever seen, there was nothing else to say but "yes!"

* * *

**Author's Note (July 26, 2014):** For guests, cake is one of the best things about a wedding. I'd love to crash Hani and Haruhi's, just for the cake. Thanks for reading!


	6. Quite a Catch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, nor have I ever jumped in front of a taxi.

* * *

Haruhi tossed the bouquet into the air as she and her roommates stepped out into the mild evening. Despite her lack of prowess at any sport known to man, she easily caught the flowers again.

"Stop doing that," Hikaru admonished, "you'll drop them."

"I don't think I _can_," Haruhi replied. "I still have no idea how I caught them in the first place."

"It was fate!" Hikaru's lovely girlfriend declared. "I wish _I'd_ caught it."

Hikaru put his arm around her comfortingly. "At least your failure wasn't for lack of trying."

Kaoru laughed, slinging his arm around Haruhi's waist. "Instead of a triumph in spite of a total disinterest in trying!"

"I really didn't mean to catch it," Haruhi said apologetically. "Did you want to take it home with you, Kami-chan?"

"No, but thank you anyway, Haruhi," she replied, refusing the flowers Haruhi was offering. "That's very nice of you, but I don't deserve your prize."

"And I'll buy you some even better ones on our way home," Hikaru vowed, kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "Uh, I mean, on our way to _your_ home. Because I'm escorting you home, to your apartment, and then going back to where I live." She giggled, and they sauntered away with only a wave of a hand exchanged between the twins.

Kaoru watched them go, and then turned and pulled Haruhi the other way, murmuring about the night turning cooler and getting to a better place to find a taxi. They walked away with their arms around each other, headed back to the apartment they shared with Hikaru.

"Do you think he's going to move out?" Kaoru asked suddenly, with a tilt of his head in the direction his brother had gone. Haruhi glanced after the retreating couple and then looked with concern at Kaoru. "I just… kind of get the feeling that it's going to happen soon."

"What will we do then? Find another roommate?"

"I'm not worried about that," Kaoru said, waving Haruhi's fears aside with his free hand.

"Then what?"

He was silent for a moment, then admitted, "I think I'll be pretty lonely."

"I'm sure he'll miss you, too."

"What about you?" he asked, looking down at her. "Are you going to be lonely?"

Haruhi smiled. "I'll have you."

Kaoru returned her smile, but Haruhi noticed for the first time that evening that there was something sad in it. His overly cheerful tone didn't do enough to cover it up. "Haruhi, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Uhh… I think… maybe when Tamaki forced me to go out to dinner and then dancing with him the year after we graduated."

He shook his head. "Any time the word 'forced' is included in the explanation, it's not a date."

"Oh." She frowned. "Then I guess it was when I went to the market with Hikaru that time in high school… but even _that_ wasn't actually the date I'd agreed to." After a moment of silence she asked, "Why? When was the last time you went out with someone?"

He merely sighed in response. Several minutes later when they had reached a busier street, Kaoru began to try to flag down a car to take them home. Haruhi had suggested the train, but he insisted that "this will be faster!"

However, when the third empty cab whizzed past Kaoru's beckoning arm, he dropped it in frustration and said, "You know, some people marry their best friends." He heaved another sigh and put his arm back around Haruhi. "I've heard of people who made a deal that if they weren't both married by a certain age that they would get married to each other."

"Do you really want to get married that badly, Kaoru?" Haruhi said, trying to get more of a look at his face than just a shadowy profile.

A slight shrug of his shoulder was all the evidence Haruhi had that he had heard her question. "What age would you make that kind of pact for? Forty? Fifty?"

"What, you mean promising to marry one of my friends? I don't know… I guess as long as I'm able to support myself, I wouldn't mind being unmarried."

Kaoru's sigh told Haruhi that he was once again disappointed in her lack of interest in his plan. Even at her current status, nearly graduated from law school, the practical girl was already showing signs of becoming a work-a-holic.

"Well then," he said, flinging his hand out into the street to get the attention of a nearby taxi, "let's not put a time limit on it; let's go get married right now." Haruhi joined in Kaoru's laughter, and playfully hit him on the arm. "I'm sure if I can get a cab, it'll take us to a priest for about the same amount as it'll cost to get us home."

"Kaoru, stop," Haruhi said laughingly.

"You might say no today, Haruhi, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop asking," he said with a grin, then leaped off the curb, throwing himself in front of a taxi.

As Kaoru questioned the driver as to why he wouldn't stop for a fare when there was one ready and willing, Haruhi looked hard her friend's face.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

Kaoru smiled, glancing at the bouquet Haruhi still held in her hands. "Sometimes you catch something without even trying, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve it."

The look on her face told him that she'd never considered such a thing before. He opened the door for her, and held out his hand to help her in.

They rode back to their apartment in silence, and Haruhi waited while Kaoru grudgingly paid the driver, unlocked their door, and turned on the light in the hallway. Not a word was said while the two of them got ready for bed, not even when Kaoru glanced at the clock and then out the front window, a sure sign that he was getting worried about his brother.

"Goodnight," Kaoru finally said as he spotted Haruhi heading for her bedroom.

She stopped in the doorway. "Kaoru," she said softly, and turned a little toward him so that she could look him in the eye. "Maybe… you should ask me again tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note (August 10, 2014):** Thank you for reading; I love every one of your wonderful reviews.

Though it may not seem like it from the amount of things I post on ff . net, I am writing all the time. If **you** have something you want to write but just can't find the words, I'd love to help (and so would Stella)! Send me a pm or go check out my fanfic blog at iwillwriteyourfic . blogspot . com!


	7. Surprising Reflections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, but there are a couple of full length mirrors in my house.

* * *

Haruhi stretched and hung Kyōya's jacket on the back of his bathroom door. It was way too late to be awake. She knew they should have left the party earlier in the evening, but Kyōya hadn't put up any resistance to Tamaki's urges to stay, and since it was _his_ car they had planned to leave in, there wasn't much Haruhi could say about it.

She and Kyōya had only been seriously dating for a few months, so she wasn't sure why he'd insisted on stopping at his place before his chauffeur took her home. It wasn't as though she had ever stayed overnight there before, and she blushed slightly as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wasn't expecting her to ask to stay… was he?

The reflection also showed the bouquet she'd caught. She decided to ask Kyōya for a vase for it, and so, grabbing it off the counter, she shoved the bathroom door noiselessly open.

Kyōya cleared his throat.

He only did that when he wanted to say something important.

Haruhi froze, still half behind the door, and peeked out. If he was going to be overly serious at this time of night, maybe she'd stay in the bathroom.

But he didn't seem to be waiting for her. At least, he wasn't looking at her. He was standing on the other side of the room with his back to her, in front of the full length mirror next to his closet.

"I can't live without you," he began solemnly. "There's no way I could do all the things I have done were it not for you. You are my support and my inspiration." He paused as though gathering his thoughts, then looked earnestly into the eyes of his reflection. "I love you, Haruhi, and I can't think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

So. He was planning to ask _her_ to stay, and for longer than she'd imagined.

Haruhi glanced at herself in the mirror again, pausing for a moment to banish a blush before she left the bathroom. Then she pushed the door open and stepped into his bedroom.

"Kyōya," she said.

He whirled, a strange look on his face that almost made her laugh. There were many emotions on it at once: surprise, apprehension, suspicion, and affection. She felt as if he were waiting for her to speak, as though he didn't trust his own voice.

Haruhi suppressed a smile and held out the bouquet. "I… just wanted to ask if there was a vase I could put these flowers in."

"Oh, yes, I had Tachibana bring one in earlier," he said, a strange look of relief crossing his face as she turned toward his desk. He gave her a smirk as he held out a plain but expensive-looking vase. "You'll be careful with this one, won't you?"

She responded with a dark look and: "As long as it's worth less than eight million yen." Retreating to the bathroom, she added some water to the vase and returned to the bedroom to place it back onto the desk.

Kyōya was back in front of the mirror again, removing his bow tie. "My jacket…?" he asked.

"In the bathroom," she replied.

She faced his mirror as he went to fetch it. Alone in his room, she made a decision. It wasn't a terribly difficult one, it was just one that she didn't think she would be making so soon.

Silently, she counted to three and then cleared her throat.

"Kyōya," she announced to her blushing reflection. "I accept your proposal."

In the mirror's reflection, she saw the bathroom door open slowly.

"Haruhi…" he began, his face unreadable.

Haruhi turned around, the smile she had not allowed earlier clearly showing on her face.

They moved toward one another. As they met, Kyōya grasped her hands in his. The look on his face showed him to be more truly nervous than she had ever seen him.

"You… heard me?" he asked.

"I did." She hesitated. "You... did mean what you said, didn't you?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on asking you right then, but…"

"So was it a first draft or a dress rehearsal?"

He smiled. "Not exactly a _dress rehearsal_, but..."

"It did seem rather well rehearsed for a first draft," she reflected.

"Did you…" he began, then stopped to clear his throat again. "Did you mean what _you_ said?"

A look of pure relief came over Kyōya's face when she nodded.

"Then... you'll be my wife?"

Haruhi smiled. "I will."

* * *

**Author's Note (August 17, 2014): **Thank you for reading Put a Ring on It!

If you have an idea for a fic (whether it's a one with a huge complicated plot or just a fluffy scene) and you would like Stella and I to write it for you, give us a pm or go check out iwillwriteyourfic . blogspot . com.


End file.
